Collectibles
Collectibles 'are items that can be physically touched and collected by the Player. They have a spectrum of effects, ranging from beneficial to harmless. Currency Collectibles Coins '''Coins '(not to be confused with Credits) are the most common collectible in the game, dropping often in rounds. When the player touches the Coin, Credits are transferred immediately to their inventory. Coin drops are random, however, rarer coins do spawn more often in higher intensities, and they can also be triggered by certain in-game objects or interactions, such as a Coin Rain event, or the Midas Bomb. Coins emit a distinguishable light (the color of said light being the color of whatever coin it is) and also make contact damage whenever they fall. The pitch of this sound is lower depending on how high the Credit yield is - the higher the credit value, the lower the pitch. Note that the'' Event Coin only drops during Events.'' Fake Coin Main Page: Fake Coin '''Fake Coins '''can be dropped by players equipped with the Fake Coin Skill. They are thinner than average and their icon is replaced with a question mark. When touched, they will blink red, beep twice, then explode in a short range, dealing damage. Gems and Rubies Gems (not to be confused with the currency) are a rare collectible that, when picked up, will give the Player a single Gem. They fall like any other collectible and emit a distinguishable green light. When they collide with an object, they make a high-pitched noise, alerting nearby players of its presence. There is a rarer form of Gem - the '''Ruby - that grants 100 Gems, although these are only spawned in by Polyhex himself. Statistical Collectibles Pizza Pizzas '''are common collectibles that appear in the game. Upon contact, this item will heal 10 HP. ' Pizza Box '''Pizza Boxes '''are a rarer form of the normal Pizza slice. When consumed, they will heal 40 HP. Giant Pizza '''Giant Pizzas '''are dropped by the Giant Pizza event. They are enormous pizza slices with multiple pieces that can be consumed individually. The maximum health a single Giant Pizza' can give is 30 HP.' Cursed Pizza '''Cursed Pizzas '''are a delusional item akin to the Fake Coin dropped by players using the Cursed Pizza Skill. They sport a more purple and distasteful appearance. When touched, they will trip the player, and spread poison in a short area for a period of time. ''For more information on Cursed Pizzas, visit the Cursed Pizza page. Heart Main Page: Heart Heart Flower Main Page: Heart Flower Charge Soda The Charge Soda is a collectible that falls randomly during the round. If the player touches it whilst their Skill Cooldown is active, it will be consumed, the Cooldown will be reduced to zero and it will be ready to be used again. It does not recharge "in-between Cooldowns," for example, the two-second period after you place a Stealth Mine in which you cannot detonate it. Candy Corn Main Page: Candy Corn Fire Shield Main Page: Fire Shield Magic Shield Main Page: Magic Shield Other Collectibles Event Icon 'Event Icons '''are uncommon collectibles that slowly descend unto the map. They emit a loud, periodic buzzing sound to alert players of their presence. When touched, 15 Credits will be granted to the player and a random event will be triggered. Sometimes, they spawn twice during the round. They can be also spawned by players via the Shop for 50 Gems. ''For more information on events, visit the Events page. Trivia * With the Triple Coin Gamepass, players will earn three times the normal Credit yield for each coin, allowing them to get a maximum of 150 Credits at a time. * In much older versions of the game, Coins looked different in appearance, sporting a rounder and thinner shape * There are different variations of the Gem in the Shop display, however, these are not actual collectibles. * The Player will instantly earn the "So Shiny..." Badge upon collecting a Gem for the first time. * The Pizza Lover Perk doubles the health gain granted by consuming Pizzas. ** With this Perk active, Players can earn up to 80 HP from a Pizza Box. * The Pizza can be consumed even with full health to steal it from other players that could need it. * Upon eating 200 Pizza slices, the player will earn the "Pizza My Heart" Badge. * The Pizza is topped with cheese, mushrooms, peppers, and pepperoni. According to the description of the "Pizza My Heart" Badge, they all have cheese-stuffed crust. * The Charge Soda was added in the v3.0 update. * Polyhex teased a picture of the Charge Soda before the release of v3.0.